CRASH!
by MindofaCriminal
Summary: The team just finished a rough case when the BAU Plane crashes in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. What will the team do to get out of this one? Contains the entire team but is in the transition between Gideon and Rossi.
1. The Crash

Topic: Criminal Minds

Title: CRASH

Rated: T

Summary: The BAU Plane hits turublence and then crashes in the Canadian Wilderness. What will the team do to get out of this one?

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is a trademark of CBS and I do not own it or any characters in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The team has just finished a tough case in a small town in Canada that asked for the BAU and are flying over the Canadian Wilderness.)

"There was nothing you could have done Morgan" Reid mentioned to Derek as he sat in the corner of the plane. In their most recent case, Morgan had hesitated a second to shoot and that gave the Un-sub just enough time to kill the victim. He hasn't said anything since. "Seriously Morgan, do you wanna play some cards or something." Reid said again. "Just leave me alone, kid" Morgan replied. "But-" "Just leave it alone Spence" JJ cut off Reid. Reid turned around to see Hotch and Prentiss saying the same thing with their eyes.

He sighed and turned around. "Does anyone else wanna play cards." he asked. "Sure, I need something to get my mind off of this case" Prentiss replied. "Yeah, deal me in too" JJ seconded. "Deal me out, I've gotta get some sleep because I've gotta use all the free time I have playing with Jack and helping Hailey out." Hotch said wearily. "OK, whadda we wanna play?" Reid asked. "How 'bout some 5-card draw?" Prentiss replied. Reid and JJ nodded. "Sure, your deal Prentiss."

A couple hands of 5-card draw go by and Morgan still stares out the window. He keeps replaying what happened over and over in his head. A part of him knew that he came in a second too late and the victim was shot. She looked so innocent and scared as she fell. Morgan couldn't help but think that if he had drove or ran a little faster he could have gotten there in time to save her. No one could see the tears that streamed down his face as he thought about all of this. He knew that if Gideon were here he would know just what to say but he wasn't and Morgan was going to have to live with that. Everyone thought of Gideon as Reid's mentor but all of that time Morgan would look at Gideon's every movement and would cherish every word he said because Morgan wanted to be able to be as good a profiler as Gideon was. He thought of him as kind of a father figure and wished he knew where he was or how to connect with him.

As Hotch laid on the couch of the plane, he thought about Hailey and Jack. He hadn't told anyone on the team about his problems with Hailey and had no plans of doing that. He wasn't the kind of guy who brought his problems to his work. All he had seen of Jack and Hailey in the last month was a couple videos and pictures and one visit. After that visit he sat in his car and broke down crying for the first time since his mom died of cancer 12 years ago.

The only person he ever would have even thought about telling it too would have been Gideon but by now he was thousands of miles away. He suddered at the thought of it. One of his best friends in the world had left and they said that they would have a replacement in place by the time the team got back. In the back of his mind he wished the team would never make it back. He was blind sided when Elle left and luckily the replacement had turned out well but he didn't think that anyone could ever replace the insight that Gideon had.

As Reid threw back 2 cards he looked over at the beautiful woman across from him. He had always admired JJ for her looks but most of all for her personality. When they first went to that Redskins game a year or two ago he knew that he wanted to be with her. He got to see a different side of her that he was more than happy to see. She totally let's go when she get's off of work and Spencer had loved every minute of that at the game. They even shared a little kiss at the end of that but haven't done much together since then. The only reassuring thing that he felt was the way she embraced him when the team found him from his kidnapping. It made him feel so good. She was even the reason that he stopped doing the drug Dilaudid. He saw the way she looked at him when he took out one of his bottles and it broke his heart. At that moment he knew he needed to stop.

Reid was even planning to ask JJ to a soccer game when they got back. He found out how much she had loved soccer and thought that he might spark something if they went to a game. He thought that a perfect Christmas gift for her would to get her tickets to a game where that one English guy played. What was his name again. Oh yeah! David Beckham. He better commit that to memory so he doesn't flub it up when he tells it to JJ.

As JJ looked over at Reid, so many memories fluttered over her. The strongest was when she and Reid split up at that barn. Even though he suvived she was depressed for weeks after that and even thought about suicide once. Good thing she pushed it out of her mind because she would have missed out on so much. After that, she promised herself that she would never leave another team member alone.

Another strong feeling that washed over her was the football game that her and Reid had gone to. It was one of the most fun things she had done in a long time. She even listened to some of Reid's random facts about football. She especially cherished their kiss that night. Despite being short it made her feel so good and after that day she knew that she wanted to be with Reid but since then he hadn't made any more moves towards her, never even asked her out, so she just left him alone. She figured he wasn't that interested in her which hurt her a little inside but she kept telling herself that she would have to live with it and had stuck with it silently for so long.

Prentiss was deep into thought about Gideon and his leaving. He had first doubted her and her abilities when she came to the BAU but she felt like she proved herself to him and was sad to see him leave. She almost knew that if he had stayed she could have learned so much from him. She also felt like the outcast of the team as they were sad about him leaving. She hadn't been there very long and knew that the team would be grieving more than her because they knew him so much better. She hoped that she would get the chance to get to know this "new guy" and learn more from him when they got back.

"Please fasten your seat belts, we'll be running into turbulence soon but everything should be fine," said a familiar voice over the intercom. They hit turbulence on almost every flight and they all buckled their seatbelts without thinking. They knew when they hit the turbulence because the plane started shaking and rocking like it usually did. Then something unexpected happened. There was something that felt like an explosion and the plane did a nose dive out of the air. It scraped the tops of the trees as it came down and then crashed straight into the ground in the middle of the deadly Canadian wilderness...


	2. The Search

As Dr. Spencer Reid came back to his senses the first thing that popped into his head was the name JJ. What happened? Where was she? Where was he? Where's the rest of the team? Reid tried to sit up quickly but as he did, his head felt like it was just hit with a sledge hammer and he was forced to lower back down. He thought he'd try again but move a little slower. This time he succeeded in sitting up but immediately wished he hadn't. As he looked around him, all he saw was wreckage and small fires. He immediately started feeling nauseous. Fear and adrenaline took over him and got him to stand up.

He knew that if he was going to even attempt to look for anyone he had to assess himself first to make sure that he could move without hurting himself. As he looked down on himself he was relieved. All he had was a a couple of scratches, shallow cuts, and he knew that he'd be sore later but other than that he was fine. He remembered the task at hand and started looking around him. As he rounded where the nose of the plane would be and moved to the other side something stopped him dead in his tracks. In a pile of what looked to be their luggage he saw a little bit of blonde hair sticking out. He sprinted to the pile and immediately started throwing suitcases and travel bags to the side. When he finally reached the beautiful blonde liaison that he secretly loved so much she was laying on her stomach with blood on her sleeve. He rolled JJ over, scared of what he may find. She was just as beautiful as ever but Reid still wasn't sure if she had a pulse. With clammy, trembling hands, Reid touched JJ on the neck where her pulse would be.

The coldness of his hand must have stunned an unconscious JJ as she awoke and started to fight off Reid. After a couple of seconds she realized who it was and immediately stopped. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Spence. I didn't realize it was you and- and- Whoa! What happened? Where are we?" JJ asked. "Well, our plane crashed and I think that we're somewhere in the Canadian Forest based on the type of Coniferous trees that I see." Reid replied. "Jeez, we're stuck in the wilderness for 10 minutes and you've already started on your stats," JJ kidded, "So where is everybody else?" Reid's smile quickly faded as he thought of the rest of the team. Honestly, he hadn't thought of anyone other than JJ until now. "I don't know, I just woke up a couple of minutes ago and you're the only one I've seen so far." Reid replied.

As Reid looked over JJ to make sure she didn't have any deep wounds JJ said with tears forming in her eyes, "OK, well, lets look together because if I would ever find Hotch or Prentiss or Morgan and they were...well...you know..." "Don't even say that JJ, the whole team is probably still just unconscious like we were." Spencer reassured her. "OK, you look fine like me, no major wounds or anything." Reid said as they prepared to start looking. JJ hung on tightly to Reid as they started to move towards the back of the plane. They would have never seen Morgan's brown sweatshirt if JJ wouldn't have looked back at what they had already seen. A piece of wreckage had blocked their view from their previous angle but now that they had past it JJ saw it from another way. She quickly turned Reid around and they both went running toward him.

JJ was the first to get to him and knelt down beside him. Spencer did the same when he got there soon after. Reid didn't want the same thing to happen to him as he woke JJ up so he checked Morgan's pulse on the wrist. That turned out not to be such a smart idea as Reid took a punch to the nose and fell backwards. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Morgan it's JJ and you just punched Reid, calm down, calm down, you're fine, you're fine." JJ calmed him down. Morgan couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as he grabbed Reid's hand and helped him up. "Sorry buddy, but you should know better than to wake me up like that," Morgan joked as he seemed to have forgotten about his troubles from earlier. "Thanks, I'll remember that next time." Reid replied as he wiped a little bit of blood from his nostrils.

"So where's Hotch and Prentiss?" Morgan asked. JJ and Reid looked at each other and than back at Morgan. "Well, we haven't found them yet but we still have half the plane to search through." Reid said. "I guess it's a good thing that three sets of eyes are better than two." Morgan replied optimistically. So the three of them set out to the other side of the plane with high tension hanging in the air. As they got about a quarter of the way on the other side they saw a black dress shoe and ran quickly to the spot. They saw Hotch laying very peacefully and were relieved when they saw that he was breathing. "OK, I'm not waking him up, I've been hit twice and that guy carries two guns, little scary," Reid joked as he saw that Hotch would be fine. Morgan went over and woke up Hotch very slowly (like it should be done).

As Hotch came to the first word out of his mouth was "Jack" which was followed by "Haily". Hotch was a little embarrassed as he realized where he was and who he was with. Despite his situation, his leadership skills immediately kicked in as he took a mental head-count and immediately said, "Where's Prentiss?" Almost in unison, Reid, JJ, and Morgan replied "Not sure yet." They quickly examined Hotch and then caught him up on their situation. After a short pause to catch their breath and prepare for the worst, they resumed their search but after four trips around the plane and nearly 3 hours of tirelessly searching in the forest surrounding the wreckage, they couldn't find any sign of Prentiss.

(She was actually never found, even after the team was rescued. Some people think that she jumped out of the plane or was taken away by animals.)

------Chapter 3 Preview------("We need to make a shelter, get food, and find something, anything to start a fire," Hotch said, his leadership instinct taking over.)

(Hoped you enjoyed it so far. Please review and I will update again as soon as possible.)


	3. The First Night

Chapter 3- The First Night

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team regrouped together as their search for Prentiss ended with no results. They all had heavy hearts and tears in their eyes. Prentiss may have been newer to the team but they still knew her well and were all heartbroken that they hadn't found her.

Reid finally broke the heavy silence with, "What now? I mean if we want to survive we have to have some sort of shelter for the night and according to the position of the sun, dusk should fall in about three hours." Hotch thought about this and then replied, "Ok, we need to make a shelter, get food, and find something, anything to help us start a fire," his leadership skills shining through. "Reid, take JJ and try to find some sort of edible plant. Morgan, I'd like you to go and find some dead wood to start a fire with. I'll try and find something that we could base a shelter off of so we have at least some sort of protection for the night. And you guys, if you see some sort of animal, you need to kill it for food, but if possible, try to spare your bullets because we never know when we might need them." Hotch ordered as he started to look around for something to make a shelter with.

Reid and JJ also followed their orders and started off into the woods. "You know which types of plants are edible, right?" JJ asked Reid, smiling because she already knew the answer. "Yep," Reid said as he looked around, "You want to look for anything with almost circular green leaves, and almost any type type of berry or dark flower," Reid added as he picked a plant. "It looks like there are some bushes over there," Reid pointed about 50 feet away. "Ok, I'll check them out," JJ said as she started walking away.

Reid also found a large plot of plants and started to smell them and take a little bite out of each of them. "Do you think these are ok?" Reid asked JJ as he held the plant out at his side, still looking forward at the plants he's picking. When Reid didn't get a response, he asked again "JJ?". He then turned around and saw why JJ hadn't responded to him. Nearly 10 feet away from her was an absolutely monstrous brown bear.

Reid immediately dropped the plants he was holding and grabbed his gun out of it's holster. He pointed it at where the bear was but couldn't get a clean shot. His mind tried to search through all of his knowledge to see how to take down a bear. He started to move around, trying to get a good shot at it's head. He knew that a 9 mm bullet wouldn't penetrate a bears hide or skull, and a shot there would just make the bear angrier, putting JJ in danger. He knew that his shot would have to be carefully placed in one of the bear's eyes. With a 9 mm pistol, this would be almost be impossible from 15 feet away and he was 50 feet away. He knew though that this would be the only way for the bullet to penetrate the bear's brain and kill it. He got into a position where he had a shot, looked down at JJ who had a fear in her eyes that Reid had never seen before, looked back up at the bear's eyes, and fired a perfectly placed shot.

The bear immediately fell backwards and Reid looked in disbelief. He allowed a huge smile to string across his face but then he immediately remembered JJ. He quickly holstered his weapon and ran towards her. When Reid got to JJ he helped her up and took her into a deep hug. JJ was sobbing violently and Reid was doing all he could to console her. He finally got her to stop crying and they sat down. He just rubbed JJ's back as she kept him in a hug.

As Hotch and Morgan were doing their jobs, they heard a shot from Reid and JJ's direction and immediately stopped what they were doing. They both drew there weapons and started into a full sprint towards the direction of JJ and Reid. When they approached JJ and Reid, they holstered their guns as they saw that they were just sitting on a log in an embrace.

"Jeez, you managed to get us a ton of food and not even spoil any of the meat," Morgan commented as he looked at the bear's eye. "I just thought of everything that Hotch told me about how to shoot," Reid replied as he let go of JJ who had gotten herself under control and was now fine. Hotch smiled at Reid's comment but his smile quickly faded as he thought of the bear's size. "How are we going to get this thing back to our 'camp'? I mean has anyone here ever even cleaned an animal before?" Hotch asked as he looked at the bear. "I have," JJ piped in as she stood up. "What?" the guys said in unison as they all gave her a funny look. "Yeah, my dad used to take me hunting when I was a kid, I've hunted deer, bear, goose, duck, and fox and my dad taught me how to clean them all."

The team finally got back to their little camp that Hotch made at about 11 o'clock at night. They were all exhausted from hauling meat back to camp and all fell asleep near Morgan's fire as soon as they layed down. That night, Hotch dreamed about his wife and son, Morgan dreamed about what Garcia must be thinking right now, and Reid and JJ both dreamt about each other, with JJ's head on Reid's shoulder. The team had made it through their first day...

(Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been really busy and suffered from some writer's block) (Hope you liked this chapter and please review to tell me how I did, thanks for reading)


End file.
